


Confessions

by prince_mimi23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, giggles, like holy shit, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if… I never get my first kiss?"</p>
<p>I think about this for a moment, and it makes me kinda sad. “I haven’t had my first kiss, either… I never thought about that.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Jean and Marco talk about serious things, which quickly turns into a cute sloppy first-ever-makeout session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

"Jean…?"

I open my eyes and turn my head toward Marco, who’s lying on his side on his bed. “Yeah?” I whisper back. It’s really dark, aside from the ray of moonlight shining through the window right above me. “I can’t sleep,” he replies. “I can’t stop thinking about something…”

"What’s that?" I ask, turning onto my side and propping my head up on my fist. "What if… I never get my first kiss?"

I think about this for a moment, and it makes me kinda sad. “I haven’t had my first kiss, either… I never thought about that.” We’re quiet for a couple minutes, and I almost doze off.

"We might not do a lot of things…" he continues. "Some of us may never fall in love, never have children, never have sex…" His voice wavers and he takes a deep breath. "Sorry, I’m probably making you sad…"

"No, you’re fine," I say with a smile. "… Have you fallen in love?” I ask hesitantly. He’s silent for a moment. “Yeah,” he replies, and I can tell he’s smiling. “You?”

"I’m not exactly sure," I mutter. "I have feelings for… someone, but I don’t know if I’m actually in love." He’s silent for a minute, and I contemplate confessing. But he beats me to it.  
"Jean, it’s you…" he mumbles, hiding his face under his pillow. I blink a few times. "… Huh?"

"I-I’m in love with you…"

My heart feels like it swells up and a ridiculous grin spreads across my face. “Really?” I ask, sitting up. He nods and buries his face further, and oh my God he’s such a cutie.  
"Marco, sit up," I say, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. He does, and his face is red with blush. For a minute I think I hear his heart speed up, but it’s just mine. Our knees are touching, because the beds are so close together. I close my eyes, lean forward, and kiss him on the lips.

Marco’s breath hitches and he bites his lip when I pull back a bit, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. He places his hand on the side of my face and reconnects our lips, and I can feel the heat radiating from his bright red cheeks. I’m pretty sure my face is red, too.

Neither of us know what to do, so we sort of just move our lips together for a few minutes, and I eventually realize I’ve been holding my breath. I pull back and let it out, avoiding Marco’s eyes out of embarrassment. He laughs a little. “I forgot to breathe, too,” he says, moving his hand to my shoulder. I smile and straighten up. “Come here,” I say, gesturing to my bed. “My back is starting to hurt…”

His face turns impossibly redder as he moves from his bed to mine, and I pull him underneath the covers with me. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” he says with a nervous laugh. I can’t see him because the covers block out the moonlight, but I can feel the his body heat on my face.

"It’s alright, neither do I," I reply. "We can learn together…" I blush at how ridiculous that sounds and move forward to kiss him again, but I get his nose instead of his lips. He giggles and moves his face up until our lips are in the right position, then he parts them a bit and touches the tip of his tongue to my lower lip, encouraging me to do the same. I do, and I feel something wet. I figure out it’s his tongue, and I try it too, rubbing mine against his awkwardly.

Marco pulls back, our lips making a fairly pleasant smacking noise, only to dive right back in. It’s very sloppy and wet, and it soon gets hot underneath the covers. After a couple minutes of gasping for breath, making small noises, and practically sucking each other’s faces off, he rolls on top of me and pulls the sheets back a bit, letting some cool air in. He fidgets his knee a bit and, out of surprise, I bite down on his tongue. He gasps and covers his mouth so he doesn’t cry out, and my face reddens even more.

"Oh my God, I’m so sorry," I say frantically. He shakes his head and closes his eyes tightly, resting his head on my shoulder and taking shallow breaths through his nose. "Shit, how bad did I hurt you?" I ask. He doesn’t answer for a moment, waiting until the pain mostly ebbs away. He lifts his head up and smiles reassuringly. "I-It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt that badly…" he mutters. "… Do you wanna stop?" I ask. I don’t think I’ve been this embarrassed in my entire life.

"No no, just gimme a minute," he says, with a little laugh. He kisses the side of my face and rolls off of me and onto his back. "I’m a bad kisser…" I mumble, burying my face in his shoulder. He chuckles. "No you’re not," he reassures. "I was enjoying it… A lot…" He blushes and turns to face me. "I had this weird yet nice feeling all over mostly down…" He trails off and I blush. "I-I had the same feeling…" I admit. He smiles and scooches closer, placing his hand on my cheek. "It must be a good sign, then," he says. "Anyway, my tongue feels better…~"

I blush more as he leans in and I close my eyes, placing my hand on his hip as our lips meet again. He presses as close as he can possibly get and wraps his arms around my waist, and it feels so perfect, as if we’re two corresponding puzzle pieces.

Marco hooks his leg in between mine, making sure we can’t get any closer, and I blush as his thigh gets up close and personal with my crotch. I don’t do anything to move it, though. He smiles against my lips and “adjusts” his leg, and I hiss with pleasure as shivers run up and down my spine. He giggles and I proceed to get revenge my grabbing his ass, making him squeal like a little girl. He covers his mouth immediately and his face turns redder than I’ve ever seen it before.

"Oi…" Connie grunts in the bed beside us, and we both freeze when his bed creaks as he sits up. "… What the hell are you two doing in the same bed??"  
I blush and stare at Marco, hoping he’ll come up with a good excuse. “U-Uh, we’re… Gossiping,” he tries, shrugging at me. I smirk and cover my mouth, trying not to laugh. Connie sighs after a moment. “It doesn’t look like it… Whatever, just don’t wake me up again with your silly sex noises.”

Marco’s eyes widen and I almost burst out laughing, and both of our faces turn bright red. “W-We’re not… doing that!” he insists. Connie chuckles and lies back down. “Whatever you say,” he says sarcastically. I snicker and kiss Marco’s nose while he makes cute little noise of embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it,” I whisper lovingly, and he sighs quietly.  
We’re silent for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. “I… guess I’ll go back to my own bed now,” he mumbles, pushing the covers off of him. He leans forward and kisses my lips softly, his face still red and adorable. I kiss all of his freckles, making him giggle, before letting him get up. “I love you, Marco,” I whisper, and he smiles softly.

"I love you, too, Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Not my best, but I'm still pretty proud~


End file.
